Love is in the air
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: REPOST...COMPLETE two animals and new love


**Love is in the Air**

_**Disclaimer - I Don't own any of the Petshop of Horrors Characters**_

**BUT JAMIE, LINSAY AND AMANDA, JESSICA ARE MINE**

_"Chris talking"_

_Thoughts_

pets talking

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chris was hurrying to count D's pet store from school when he heard soft crying

coming from an alley way. walking silently in to the alley until he came to the spot

were a young boy was sitting. Chris knelt down and touched the boys hand.

_"are you all right?"_

The boy shook his head and buried his face into his hands. Chris became worried

seeing the boy was obversely scared, cold, lonely and hungry Chris finally came up with

the decision.

_"why don't you come with me to a pet store that I am going to and maybe we can help_

_find your family?"_

The boy nodded and went with Chris to the pet store.

_**------Scene Change------**_

Leon stood at the front door of the pet store wondering if it was a good idea to go into the

shop of turn around and head on home. He was standing there for what seemed like hours until

he was pulled from his thoughts by a...

are you going to come in Mr Detective?"

Leon turned and saw Count D standing there with one of his regular smirks.

"would you like some tea Detective?"

Leon nodded and just as an after thought he added...

"just one teaspoon of sugar please D"

D nodded and handed him the cup. Leon took it and started to drink some while gazing around

then he remember that he had a gift for the count. Reaching for his jacket he started to search his pockets

wondering were he put the sweets. D watched as Leon searched with amusement until he produced a

brightly wrapped box. Leon tossed him the box

"here"

D opened the box and looked inside and gasped in shock

"L'Artisan du Chocolat this is a really expensive chocolate. You must have used up at least half of your

pay check"

Leon just inclined his head and sat back.

"so were is Chris"

as if hearing him Chris suddenly walked through the door with a young boy who looked about Chris's age

and looked like he hadn't feed in a long time. Leon looked over at Chris and he saw that Chris had a young

looking animal which he recognised as a Garm he had read it on the internet when he was checking up on

some of D's animals. he remembered the little passage

_'Sometimes depicted as a group of dogs, Garm was the dog that guarded the gate to hell in Norse mythology. Having four eyes and seen with blood spattered on it, the dog was very fierce and dangerous. Sometimes this dog has been compared to Cerberus, as both are ferocious dogs that guard the realm of hell in their respective mythologies.'_

Leon paled but luckily no one was able to see it. Chris pulled the little boys hand and walked over to D.

"I found him in an alley, Can he stay here for a little while?"

D smiled

"Of course T-Chan will get a room set up for him"

The boy looked around and then spoke up

"I need to find my sisters have you seen them?"

The three people shock there heads. Leon stood up

"what do your sisters look like and I'll go look for them"

The boy just looked up at him and smiled

"there's only one but she has three different personalities so we gave her different names...she looks like me

but like a girl...a teenager around 17"

Leon nodded and just headed out he had a blank look upon his face. after three hours of searching Leon found the

young girl and took here back to the shop and sat down on the couch.

"you know what D?"

D shook his head

"no I do not know what?"

Leon leaned forward a bit and sighed

"that girl is one weird mother fucker"

D gave him and evil look before turning his attentions on the tea he was making.

"why do you say that my dear Detective?"

"well on the way back here she was telling me the most weird stuff that will happen supposedly in the future"

D looked interested and sat gently down

"so what did she say?"

Leon fidgeted uncomfortably and stayed quite. this just fuelled D's curiosity.

"my dear detective there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about"

Leon looked up and leaned forward and whispered in his ear

"she said that you and me would get together one day"

Leon then stood up and left. D sat there still in a haze from having the men that has been plaguing

his thoughts right up close to him like that. Leon too was having a hard time dealing with the feelings

that was raging through his body. Heading home Leon new that sooner rather then later he would have to

confront him.

**THE END**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Just joking**

Chris looked over at the two new arrivals

_"what did you guys say to my big brother he hasn't been around for like a week"_

we merely just told him what would happen in the future concerning his relationship with the count

Chris nodded and sighed, gathering his swimmers he went to go swim with Phillipe

_"I just wish he would come on over"_

----

Leon walked to the door and stood there he hadn't been here since he told D what would happen

with them in the future. Leon opened the door and was suddenly grabbed around the waist by Chris

who was smiling happily

_"big bro how are you?"_

Leon smiled back down at him and hugged him

"I'm fine Chris and I'm glad to see you, where's D?"

"I'm right he Mr Detective"

Leon jumped and turned around

"god don't sneak up on me like that"

D just smiled and lead them into the sitting room

"sit down my dear detective, we need to talk"

Leon sat down and eyed the cup that D had just piled 5 teaspoons of sugar in

"umm... I'll just have one sugar please D or I'll probably go on a sugar high"

D nodded and smiled

"now Leon about what Amanda had told you"

Leon blinked

"you know which is which?"

D nodded and moved and handed Leon his tea

"Amanda is the wise one, Linsay is the childish one and Jessica is the aggressive one"

Leon nodded and started to sip his tea

"so what about it?"

D put his own cup down and looked Leon in the eye

"she told me that the reason she said it was to try and get you to confess"

Leon blinked

"confess what?"

"your feelings for me"

Leon closed up and fell quite

"fine I do have feelings...but hopefully they will disappear"

D winced and looked down at the cup

"well the thing is Leon I too have feelings for you"

Leon jumped and slowly nodded, getting up he reached over and kissed D

"great"

---------

Chris looked at t-Chan

_"so they love each other?"_

T-Chan nodded and folded his arms. Chris smiled and laid his head on his shoulder

_"does that mean we'll have to tell them soon?"_

T-Chan looked down at Chris

"what ever you feel like doing"

_"I love you T-Chan"_

T-Chan smiled lovingly

"love you ti Chris"

**The End for real this time**

**Please R&R**


End file.
